The Allspark: A Sister with a Spark
by ArcticCybertronian
Summary: Nightmares about a strange metal cube start to reveal the posined past of a "normal" 14 year old girl. One past that shouldn't be possible, a past including optimus prime. This is rated teen just in case. I don't think brutal wars with murder and loss should be rated pg. Charaters: Gina(I own) James(I own) Optimus Prime Arcee Bee Bulkhead Miko Jack Raf and esc.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story! Hope you like it.

"Gina you're a freak," Gina a dirty blond gave her over protective brother an eye roll as she continued to sketch a square metal cube. "I'm not kidding this is what was dragging me in my nightmare last night." "Seriously? It doesn't even have arms." Her brother gave her a confused look as she sketched in more detail. The metal cube slowly became more realistic with each stroke of the pencil. "My god since your first nightmare you've become an awesome artist, but…" "But what?!" Gina's eyes became fiery. She shook her head trying to get the feeling to go away. "Sorry." Her brother slowly took then pencil out of her hand. Gina slouched. "I'm sorry it's just," she paused "I don't know." "It's okay you've been though a lot." Gina gave him a weak smile. "Thanks James."

"Let's get your mind off of that and watch some TV." Still with a weak smile Gina nodded. "Transformers?" "Duh." Gina said weakly turning around to let him see the autobot signia on the back of her hoodie. "Like I said duh." Gina and James both slouched on the couch as they flicked the TV on.

About 2 episodes later

"Hey Gina, where's my phone." He looked at his sister who was fast asleep. He didn't say anything else, he just gave her a worried look. "I think I left it in your room…"

His voice trailed off as he left the living room.

As he walked in he saw all the transformers posters hanging on her wall. "It's hard to believe she's new to the transformers universe." He said under his breath.

As James reached for his phone a loud jet like sound eradicated from the living. James ran to the source of the sound knowing it was something to do with his sister. He stopped in the entry hall only to see his sister floating fast asleep toward a large metal cube and fast.

James ran to his sister's aid. He grabbed her hand pulled hard, but the invisible force was stronger. "Sis!Sis!Sis Wake up!" As tears shed for his sister ran down his face his eyes became blurry. "sis. sis. sis." James became weak with his strength and sprit diminishing by the second. With each breath becoming slower his eyes began to shut and James, scared for his sister's life not his own passed out never letting go his sisters hand.

Sorry I know it kinda sucks and its short but short means more frequent oh and it'll become a lot better as the story progresses I've already written like 10 chapters but I still need to type those up if it fells like I left out a lot there's a reason for that! Many secret to come! hope you like and review!


	2. Relizing: chapter 2

Hey this is chapter 2 YEAH

Thank you Redder45 for following and favorite(ing) you're the first one I will follow you as well thank you.

"What the?" James Gina's brother rubbed his head with the one free hand he had. The other was clutching his sister's tightly. With his vision still blurry and his sister still passed out James realized he wasn't in the living room anymore.

James didn't want to let go of his sister so he didn't try to stand up. He found out he was in a metal a metal building will tall ceiling. He also saw that his phone, his sisters sketch book, and a bag was scattered next to them both. "Where in the world…" James said quietly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whoosh. James could make out a large metal door opening and giant machine like things coming through. Without thinking he jumped in front of his sister acting as a shield bending down a little to still hold onto her. The large blurry machines stopped in shock. The largest came out from behind. "We mean no harm." They seemed to be able to see the fear with in his eyes. He hesitantly let go of his sister's hand. When he did his eyes became clear to see something he never expected to see. "Autobots," He thought. He shook the thought from his mind and stepped back to let them see his pasted out sister. "Please," He asked quietly. The largest who happened to be Optimus Prime just nodded. Ratchet, the medic, picked her up and laid her down on a surface. Ratchet picked up a scanner. "She seems to be fine just passed out, but…" Ratchet was cut off by James "Thank you." Once again without saying anything Ratchet nodded.

James turned around and all he got where confused stares from Arcee (a 2-wheeler), Bulkhead (a off roading vehicle), and Bumblebee (a muscle car). "Uh I have a question?" Arcee asked breaking the silence that rung through out base. "Why is the Autobot signia on her jacket?" "Long story."

Timeskip

"So let me get this straight your from an alternate universe. Where were just fiction to entertain humans and you were watching a TV show on us when you pass out and just wake up here?" Arcee said. James sighed and nodded. He thought that team prime wasn't ready for the truth, the whole truth. About the cube. About his sister. About the nightmares. About everything. He thought this was enough of a shock and he wasn't sure it all connected anyway. He would figure that out later. Right now his sister was the main problem.

Okay I felt kinda bad about that extremely short chapter so here's to make up for that and I felt like typing more I was also kinda bored so here you go

Thanks to Redder45 for being my first follower

I will recognize everyone if they comment follow fav esc.

So review thank you so much!

Many secrets to come!


	3. Lighting : Chapter 3

Thank you summer490 for following and favorite(ing)

I hope to post 2 chapters a week. If they're short I'll post more often.

"It's been a day and a half since arriving here and still no progress with my sister," James said under his breathe. James was sitting down on the ground on one of the platforms while everybody kept there distance, even Optimus, at least for a while.

Optimus soon walked over to James. "I'm sorry. I know this probably a shock to you." James gave him a weak smile. "Everybody's had a crazy day, but I'm not sure about his crazy though." "I'm also sorry about your sister and…" James cut him off. "It's not your fault." "Yes that may be true, but I'm still sorry." James smiled. "That's why you're prime." Optimus gave him a confused look. "You were always like that in the show and stuff." Optimus smiled not sure what to say. There was a brief silence that was soon interrupted by Optimus. "Oh yes. We set up a temporary room for you. The things you came with are in there." Optimus started to walk away. "Optimus I may not be telling you everything but I'm not sure…" James paused. "I understand. Right now your secrets are your own." Not completely knowing what he meant by that James got up and started walking to where his quarters seemed to be. He was proven right when he saw the pile of things that they came with in corner of the room.

He walked in and found a small bed. With a tired smile he flopped onto the cot and within a minute James was a sleep.

Back in the medical bay

"Stupid human tech," Ratchet mumbled under his breath. "It can't be." He hit the scanner currently scanning Gina. He shook his head. Optimus walked up to the patient. "Any progress?" Ratchet didn't answer. He was very distant which was strange when it included Optimus. "What's wrong old friend?" Ratchet shook his head and once again didn't answer. Optimus knowing Ratchet wouldn't talk inspected the girl himself. She had jean sand small tennis shoes. From Optimus' perspective she looked asleep not passed out.

The closer he got to her the stronger he felt he needed to get closer to her. Once right next to her a large bolt of lighting shot out of Gina's chest into Optimus' blowing him to the ground.

Thank you summer490 for following and favorite(ing)

Also thank you Danielle for the positive feed back

More secrets to come!

Theories? Love? hate? tell me what you want!


	4. Chapter 4: Waking

Thank you for your support (Guest) for the reveiws

I will probably start using more cybortrionan vocabulary but this is all you need to know for this chapter: helm=head optics=eyes

Ratchet spun around to see Optimus on the floor. "What happened?" "I don't know old friend," Optimus said rubbing his helm. His Optics trailed over to the girl. "Her," he thought.

James ran out into the main room awaken by the racket. "What just…" He froze when he saw his sister getting up. "Sis." He ran over to his sister. "Sis!SIS!" "What just?" She said rubbing her head.

She looked down. Her whole body froze when she saw Optimus and Ratchet helping him up. She slowly glanced at her brother who had a huge smile on his face then back to Optimus and back to her brother. "Uhh? Am I the only one seeing this?" Her brother shook his head. "Oh My God." She said turning slowly towards the 2 auotbots. She would've freaked and totally fan girled if it wasn't for a wave of weakness that shook throughout her body. "Uhhh," she said as she caught her head. Ratchet looked at Gina. "Calm down. Don't strain yourself." Gina smiled and nodded.

Timeskip

After a lot of Ratchet mumbling and cursing human tec while scanning Gina, Ratchet finally said she was fine with a little edge in his voice.

"So umm I think you have some explaining to do James." Gina said sarcastically. "Not only to you," James said looking over to Optimus. "I think it time I told you whole truth." Optimus smiled as James ran back to his quarters to grab his sisters sketch book.

Gina still sitting on one of the medical bay's platforms looked over to Optimus and smiled. Once James returned he had his cell phone in his hand and the sketch book in the other. "Ok," He said as he sat down. "It started 3 weeks ago after the incident." He said coldly. He shook his head. "Anyways, Gina stated to have nightmares. About this." He picked up his sisters sketchbook and handed it to Optimus. He froze then he handed it back to James. James held it out for Ratchet to see. He too froze. "Is there something wrong? Have you seen it before?" Gina said on the edge of her seat hoping for a yes. Optimus shook his head relaxing his body "No." Gina's head dropped. "Every dream slowly became more violent and more realistic. Well with what I've been told." He said rolling his eyes over to Gina. Gina nodded at her brother. "Okay, so when she was a sleep on the couch I went to my room and the next thing I knew I see her floating toward that metal cube. It was real. As I tried to force her away I was blinded then I passed out." His voice slowed as his head dropped. "I was too late." He was disappointed with himself. "Hey bro let's not dwell in the past. Uhh. Umm…" Gina looked around trying to change the subject. She looked down at herself. "Hey bro did you by me this leather jacket with autobot symbol as well 'cause this isn't cotton like before." "What? I thought it was only me." Ratchet's face darkened. "Optimus uh… meet me in the energon storage area for uh… a routine inspection." Optimus nodded. Both the orange and white medic and Optimus ran off to the other room. James and Gina looked up at each other. "Uh... Okay?" Gina raised her eyebrow and giggled.

In the energon storage area

"Did you see that old friend the, the Allspark?" Ratchet nodded. "That's not all I've found."

A/N: the reason that Gina didn't know what the Allspark was that James and Gina have only seen transformers prime and rescue bots and some of the movies.

Please review, follow, fav

Ask! give idea's and I promise I will respond and if you are a guest put a code name and I will respond at the end of the story

Thank you for the support

Review!


	5. Chapter 5: It's about the girl

Thank you kat151820 for following and favorite(ing)

Guess what? Early out all week!(though I have water polo)but Guess what that means!?

Chapter 5

"What do you mean that's not all you've found?" Optimus' eyes filled with worry. At first I just thought it was faulty sensors, but it kept alerting me. It's about the girl. I think… I think…

(Ha, Sorry, but not yet not yet…)

Meanwhile

"Okay?" Gina paused. "James did you really try to save me?" He nodded. "Yes, yes I did, but, but it's all my fault..." "Thank you." "What?" "I said thank you." "You shouldn't be thanking me. I failed you." "Yes but… but you tried. You never left my side after… after what happened. You stood there while I leaned on you when none else would let me. You were there still there when I brought you… you so much pain. Now I've dragged you into this. No, it isn't your fault it's mine. I bring you so much pain and suffering. Why?! I don't deserve you! I keep hurting you and I'm not even…" "Stop!" Gina looked down at her brother from the platform with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "What?" "I said stop. Gina you're my sister and I'll always love you. That's final." Gina forced a smile still with teary eyes. "But, but…" "Gina let's not duel in the past and focus on the task at hand." Gina wiped away her tears. Suddenly she felt that James wasn't her big brother, but her father. Not that she remembered who he was.

End chapter

Okay. Hoped you liked it.

Next chapter is going to be a huge secret reveler

It'll be much longer too.

Please review and follow fav

I promise to recognize followers and answer reviews


	6. Chapter 6: Spark Chambers

Thank you Catgoddess92 for following!

Also thank you kat151820 for the review and don't you have to wait any longer

"( )"=bee is talking

Here you go!

Chapter 6

"James I need to ask you something." "Yeah what is it?" "Which universe do you think were in?" "Uh, how would I know?" "I mean like G1, the movies?" "Oh, I think were in prime 'cause I've only see Bee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet." "Lucky." Gina whispered from the top of the platform Ratchet was using as a human sized medical bay. Not helping Gina's case the sound carried. "Oh don't worry you'll see them we've only been here for a couple of hours." "Yeah and I'm still stuck here. Ratchet won't let me leave!" "He's just being well…Ratchet." "I know…" Gina started to stare off only to shake her head.

Back in the Energon Storage Area

"I think she's she's…" Optimus felt a sudden burst of worry as if he deeply cared even though they only just met. He felt that if something was to happen to her he would never forgive himself. Never.

Meanwhile

"James! When are they going to be here?! I want to meet them!" A loud whoosh of a ground bridge filled the air. "You busted that cons tailpipe Bee!" "Yeah, but he wouldn't have had too if you were quicker on your feet Bulk." Arcee caught the excited eyes of Gina. "So the girly's up." "Hi." Bulkhead and Bumblebee froze. "Hello there. My names Gina." "Names Bulk." "(Nice to meet you. Names Bee.)" "Nice to meet you too." Gina looked at her brother. "Bro, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead just stared at Gina. "You…you understand him. You understand Bee!" Gina's worry filled eyes met the glares of the 3 Autobots. "I, I understand him. Bro, I understand Bee!" James looked up at her. Gina was about to fangirl when a wave of weakness tore throughout her body. "Uhh…" Gina this time wasn't lucky enough to catch herself so she started to falling, from cybertronian height. Gina felt her eyes closing as the wind rushed past her face.

Arcee sped to catch her. Luckily the moment she about to touch the ground Arcee swiftly caught the falling girl.

Gina shook the shock from her and looked up at Arcee. "T'ank you 'Cee" She wasn't yet strong enough to say the right pronunciation. "I'm gonna t'eep now." Gina's head hit Arcee's metal palm.

James's face was in utter horror. Before James could say anything a loud thumping sound rung throughout base. Optimus came running in. "Is she okay? What happened?" Arcee held out the hand holding Gina. "She just well, fell. It just happened."

Ratchet was right behind Optimus. "Put her back on that platform Arcee!" Arcee did as she was instructed. "Now get out of the way!" After Arcee moved, Ratchet pulled out a scanner from subspace. As the green beam scanned her Optimus looked over at it and nodded. "So it's true." "Well, I'm not one hundred percent, but for now yes, yes it is." "What is?" James peeped in. "It's noth…" Ratchet was cut off. "James I think it's better if you see for yourself. Later" James nodded as he noticed the worry in his voice.

"Optimus?" "Yes Ratchet?" "I want you to look over Gina for me." "Okay?" Optimus walked over to Gina. Optimus leaned over to inspect her once more. This time not only a bolt of electricity blowing him to the ground, this time it held Optimus in the air. All the Autobots just stared not only at the floating Optimus, but the other end of the electricity originating deep with Gina's open spark chamber.

End chapter

Okay so now you know!

Did you expect it? Do you like that secret?

I want to know!

I promise to respond and acknowledge those who do so!

Please review follow and fav!


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping

Thank you kat151820 once again for the review. It made my day!

Sorry 'bout the late update it probably feels longer to me but still..

Cybortrionan vocab. optics= eyes chassis=chest Spark chamber= place were their sparks (hearts) are held

Chapter 7

"James covered his ears. "How do we make it stop?!" "How did this happen?" Arcee asked. Ratchet just stood in awe.

Optimus was held high in the air by a bolt of lightning originating from a spark chamber that shouldn't exist. A human's spark chamber.

Gina's eyes shook open. They were full of tears. Her watery eyes focused on James." I'm sorry, James I'm so sorry." Gina's eyes trailed over Optimus. "I'm sorry so sorry. It's all my fault." As the lightning dropped Optimus Gina once again passed out.

Ratchet, Arcee, Bee,. and Bulkhead ran to Optimus's aid while James just stood there looking up at his passed out sister. "Three times in one day." He thought as he bit down tears.

Optimus's groan shook James back to reality. "Wait a sec…" Optimus looked over to Gina with a still open spark chamber then to James. "She has a spark chamber she's one of you." When James met Optimus's optics, his head dropped. "I can't handle this. I have to protect her if she get's hurt 'cause of this I'll never forgive myself." Optimus looked down at the young boy. "Optimus are you okay?" Arcee asked. Optimus brushed her aside. "James." James looked up to meet Optimus's optics. "Will…will she be okay?" Optimus paused "I promise she will not be harmed." James bit his lip not totally believing him. "Thank you." Optimus swiftly grabbed his chassis. Ratchet helped him up and layed him in the medical bay. He pulled out a scanner from subspace. When he was done Ratchet nodded. "Your fine just a bit shaken up and you seem energon deprived." Optimus nodded as ratchet handed him a cube of energon.

Time skip

"Optimus I'm sorry," Optimus looked at James. ""It's not your fault, neither is it your sister's." James face saddened. "Yes, it is! If I was able to save her you would never had gotten hurt neither would've my sister." Optimus looked up then back to James. "You need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about your sister." "But I could have! The signs were there!" Optimus shook his head. "Past is past, nothing can be undone." James paused taking in Optimus's words. "Thanks, for everything." James stood up and walked off to his quarters.

Optimus also stood up once again drawn to the sleeping girl, still with an open spark chamber. Optimus pet the sleeping girl with one finger. There was something about her that made her feel at home, at peace, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

End chapter

Just couldn't put his finger on it, no pun intended! ; )

I have an idea for another fanfic should I wait to post or not?

Please tell me.

Thank you for all the support

Please fav, follow review! I promise to acknowledge all who do!


	8. Chapter 8: Congrats It's a Girl

Ehhhh! I love this chapter! Hope you do too.

Chapter 8

Gina slowly shifted as she woke up. "Ugh." She grunted as she pulled herself up. She looked down at her open spark chamber and closed it as if she wasn't shocked by it. "Wait a sec." Gina thought. She quickly brushed it to the back over her mind as she inspected the rest of herself. Her hair was now more brown and greasy. Her once cloth jacket was now a leather like material. Her green eyes were now a bright electric blue and her jeans were heavy duty not thin like they were before.

"Oww… That still hurts." Optimus and James turned around in union. Optimus was about to rush to Gina's side when James already started to dash forward.

"Gina!" Gina shook her head. "Stay away from me! I'm a monster! I'm the reason there was ever a war! I'm the reason there was so much killing!" Not exactly sure what she meant by this, but within her spark she knew it was true.

James stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean? You… That's not true! I know you fell responsible for the accidents, but it wasn't you!" "I was responsible for those lives and a million more! I can't handle this it's all my fault!" Gina grabbed the back of her head. As did Optimus. Both of them cried out in agony. Ratchet came rushing in. A loud voice rung throughout Optimus and Gina's ears. "I'm sorry for the pain, but it's necessary." Optimus and Gina met glances with Gina. "I'm sorry."

When the pain stopped Ratchet ran over to Optimus as he tried to pick himself off the ground. "No help Gina." "But you need…" "Gina first." Optimus said sternly.

Gina was curled up into a ball. Her eyes were scrunched up and she had tears running down her face. Ratchet slowly put his hand underneath Gina and lifted her up. Ratchet looked to Optimus. "She wasn't strong enough for a scan earlier, but now we don't have a choice." Ratchet paused then pulled out a scanner and scanned her. "Well, she's technorgainic, which means she's cybortrionan and a small part human. You somehow seemed to unlock the cybortrionan part of her." Ratchet paused looked up at Optimus then back down to Gina then once again to Optimus. "Well, she seems to have a bond with you, a creation bond. Optimus, congrat's it's a Girl."

End Chapter

You like the secret?! Optimus is Gina's dad!

Sooo… Anyone guess the secret?

This chapter is to make up for the break of posting and I also wanted this secret out!

You like it?

I would like to know

Please review, fav, and follow. I promise to acknowledge all who do.


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers

I have to thank Blue Dame for the support thx

I hoped you liked the last chapter

This ones a big secret revealer too.

Chapter 9

Optimus stood completely still. His eyes were looking around hoping for someone to come out and say just kidding, but no one came out. Optimus was struck by the news as was James. "What, what that's not possible." Optimus looked to James. "I have no idea what to say, or do for that matter." "Optimus, sorry, but you as well as I know it's true. I saw how you couldn't stay away from her for too long and how protective of her you were." Optimus's from turned into a small smile. "I know it's true, but…." His optics trailed over to the girl curled up in Ratchet's metal palm. "How?"

Ratchet handed Gina over Optimus. Gina shifted closer to Optimus's chassis. At this Optimus smiled.

James however was not smiling. James was alone in another part of the base. He could've hung out with bee or something, but Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead weren't at base. They had been gone for a while.

James was alone. He didn't want to hang out with Optimus after finding out his sister is the daughter of Optimus prime. How secrets keep creeping up on him.

Perspective change

Optimus stared down at Gina smiled. He knew he would have to protect her and never put her in harms way, unlike what he did with Elita. Optimus smile slowly turned into a frown. Eltia. Optimus looked around trying to escape the cloud of sadness shadowing his processor. Gina shifted, this time speaking. "James, James I'm sorry. Optimus I, I'm sorry." Gina whimpered. Optimus pulled her closer to his chest trying to soothe the nightmare.

Optimus looked up. Where was James? He turned to see James holding his knees to his chest in the doorway to his quarters.

Optimus lightly stepped toward him trying not to wake the sleeping girl cradled in his arms. "James." Optimus said sitting down next to Gina's brother. "Yeah." He said distantly. James turned his head away from Optimus. Optimus's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He tried again. "James, I'm sorry." "What?" "I said I'm sorry, I know that you've protected her your entire life. I know she's your sister and…" "And you're her father." "That may be true, but you've protected her without me. I don't get it though, I only have a bond with Gina not you, nor are you…" "Her brother. I'm not her real brother…"

End Chapter

Did anyone guess it?

I can't really say anything else right now 'cause where I ended it ; )

Thank you for all the support!

Please review, fav, and follow! I promise to acknowledge all who do so.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback part 1

This chapter is so freakin' long

Hope that's okay with you guys ; )

Thank you kokerret I am a huge fan of your and when you faved I just : )

Happy 10th chapter everybody

Chapter 10

"What do you mean your not her real brother." "I'm not her real brother, okay?" "How?" "Just let me explain."

Flashback

Gina woke up laying on an uncomfortable cot. Her body hurt badly. She was about 6 or 7 years old and didn't have a single memory. Not one. Her hair was hard and everything felt as if she hadn't moved in years. She heard people calling. "Gina, Gina wake up!" Gina felt as if she has heard that name before, but never guessed it to be hers. One girl grabbed her by the hand. "Gina were all waiting on you. The rest of the orphanage is already dressed. Get up!" Gina figured soon after that, that Gina was her name. "Oh, and yeah. Take a shower you look so…..shiny."

The shininess didn't go away for months, which made Gina a target for bullies. Not remembering anything and every common thing being knew didn't help either.

Gina was adopted right before turning eight. She had loving parents and a charmed life, until both of her parents were brutally murdered. Gina was in the house when it happened, but she couldn't remember anything until she was driven back to the orphanage. The murders were never found which made adopters sympathetic. Once again she was adopted. Once again they were violently murdered and once again no suspects. She wasn't there that time. She got adopted two more times and the same thing happened. No memories. No suspects. Nothing.

She was teased at the orphanage, but at least she had a home…at least until she turned 11. On her 11th birthday she was kicked out of the orphanage and onto the street. They thought she was cursed or something.

Timeskip

She was alone. She was cold. She was hungry. She had no one. She believed she was a monster. People wanted to help, but she pushed them away. She didn't want the same thing to happen to them.

Until one faithful day….

It was freezing. Wind blasted against Gina's face. She was in front of a dumpster shivering. "So cold. So cold." Gina tried to insolate herself with her arms. People eyed her as they walked by with newly bought Christmas presents. No body gave her the time of day…

"Hey mom, is she okay? Can we help her?" James was only 13. James's mother smiled at him. "Of coarse we should help." She grabbed a 20 dollar out of her purse. "Give this to her." He nodded and handed it to Gina. She looked up Gina with cold eyes. "No, no giving that to me would be a waste." "Why? You need it more than we do." "Yes, but I don't deserve to live, 'cause death only follows." James frowned and reached towards the ground. He started to walk away. James was silent walking with his mother. Nothing was said for quite sometime.

Perspective change

Gina was shocked by the act of kindness that she utterly refused. Taking in the recent actions she looked towards the ground and there laid a fresh 20 dollar bill.

Perspective change (again….)

After finishing the Christmas shopping James and his mother started walking towards the entrance. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" "Why did she refuse the 20 dollars?" "Probably because she hasn't felt kindness or love in quite sometime my dear." James was quiet. James was thinking. His eyebrow twitched and he bursted out running in the other direction. "James! Where are you going?" James ran up to Gina and without any hesitation hugged her.

Gina stunded by the warm imbrace closed her eyes accepting the act of kindness. Light tears shed down her face. "Why?" "Love." James said. "Love. You need Love." Gina felt something she hadn't felt in quite sometime. Comfort. Safety. Kindness. Light. Love. "Love." Gina repeated as she threw her arms around James. The moment seemed to last for eons, but when it did end James smiled. "I promise to be back soon." Gina wiped her tears. "Thank you I needed that." For that moment Gina forgot the pain corrupting her heart. She forgot the suffering. She forgot the loneliness.

James smiled again. "I got this for myself, but you need it." He ran back to his mother who saw the whole thing. All she could do was smile at him. He rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out a transformers blanket. It had a picture of Optimus and Bumblebee on it.

James rushed back and gave it to Gina. Gina smiled as the warmth covered her skin. She looked down at the picture of Optimus and smiled. "Home." She thought. "With him and him."

Gina looked at his mother. "You have raised him well. He's kind. I have to thank him, he showed me kindness. It something I haven't felt in long time, Thank you…" "James, My name's James." "Gina, thank you…James."

End Chapter

Hope you like Part one ; )

Please review, fav, and follow. I promise to acknowledge all who do so.


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback part 2

Hey, Hope you like part 2

Thank you all for the support!

Chapter 11

"Yeah…so" "I can tell by the way Gina's been acting lately that that's not all." "Not all. You got me there."

Flashback Continued

James and his mother kept visiting Gina until it was about everyday. One day Gina was given an offer that changed everything.

"James, why do you have that goofy smile of yours?" "Gina, we need to ask you something." He paused. "If it's okay with you we'd like to adopt you," "You're kidding. No way. Oh My God your SERIOUS! YES!YES!YES!" She hugged James and his (I mean her) mother. "You really brought the hope back to my life! Thank, thank you! Thank you!

Pause Flashback

"That was the best day of my life. It was amazing after that. I introduced her to you guys, we celebrated holidays together like a real family. Mom, Gina, and I. When my dad left Gina kept that light in my life. Oh, Mom…" "Why don't you try to contact her. She, perhaps, is in this dimension too." "That's the other part..."

Continue Flashback

It was sunny. The birds were singing. All was well with the world until a large blast shook the home of Gina, James, and their mother.

"James! James! James!" Gina cried out. "What is it!?" James ran to her aid. He froze when he saw the whole gorged in his mother's chest. "What happened?" "She just. I don't. It just…" She threw herself over her brother and started sobbing. "It's all my fault! I should have told you, but I was afraid you would cast me away to life I had before." "Slow down." He said trying not to start sobbing too. 'When, Whenever I was adopted a murder would follow and everyone close to me would die!" "They were just coincidences. It's not your fault!" "But what if it is!" "It's not." "But I don't remember! I can never remember!" She cried. 'It's okay just tell me everything."

End Flashback

'That's when she opened up to me. After that I kinda took care of her…alone. I was afraid that if they knew my aunt, who was supposedly taking care of us, was no more they would separate us." "Another secret involving your sister. I can see why you care about her so much. I'm guessing the incident was the death of your mother." James nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." "The thing is that those may have not been coincidences. This little adventure has proven there really is no such thing." Optimus smiled. "Also, I think Ratchet is still not telling us everything, either."

End Chapter

Hope you like it ; )


	12. Chapter 12: The Promise

Thank you all for support!

Happy Halloween I'm actually going as Optimus no kidding!

Chapter 12

Optimus was sitting on a bot sized chair with Gina cradled in his arms. Gina shifted. "Optimus." She said quietly. "Yes, my dear." "Why am I in your arms and yet I'm not disturbed by it, actually this is the most comforted I've been since arriving here." She said still haft asleep. "Lots has happened since you've been asleep. You, you… How can I say this you're my daughter and well… your cybortrionan." "How can that be?" She asked as she sat up I prime's lap. "One of the growing list of questions about your past." Gina smiled. "Your not the only one in the dark." Gina once again curled up to Optimus's chassis. "Gina." "Yes Optimus." "I need to promise you something. I need to promise that I will always protect you and make sure to never put you in harms way. I failed Elita and I won't fail you." Gina smiled "Guess I'm not the only one with inner demons, but I wish I could promise the same." Optimus frowned. "Yeah, James told me. I sorry for your loss. I promise that won't make me leave either. I will always stand by your side. That also I failed her with. I left her to protect the Allspark, and…" "Optimus stop." Gina felt it wasn't her talking , but someone else completely. Optimus nodded. "I can't let this get the best of me (the worst is yet to come this woman will be the death of me…)." Gina smiled. "Optimus," she said cuddling closer to him. "Thank you, for letting me… For forgiving me after I hurt you.. For not being afraid of me. For not hating me after you know what." "I will never hate you or be afraid of you your my daughter." "And you're my Opi." And Gina fell back asleep.

Soon Gina woke up again

"Optimus." She said hoping off his lap. "It's true isn't it." "yes, yes it is." Gina frowned. "I'm so sore. This feels a lot like when I woke up with no memories." Gina started to rub her head. "Well, you just had a chain reaction unleashing your cybortrionan side." Optimus watched as she wobbly walked forward. "What a sec.. Where James did it happen again?!" "He's fine." Optimus insured the upset girl. She took a deep breathe. "Where is he? I would like to see him." Optimus smiled as I got up.

2 minutes later

"What?! She's awake?!" James ran up to Gina and froze awkwardly. Optimus caught up to James and walked behind Gina. "Gina uh…" James said rubbing his arm. "James…" Gina ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. She pulled away quickly. "James I don't know… I I know this is a shock to you and my past is even more complicated than ever. I I just still love…. I I still want you as a brother." Gina rushed through her sentences. "Gina you'll always be my little sis." James tightly grasped her in a hug. "Love you still need love." James looked up at Optimus. "And not only from me."

End chapter

Next chapter I introduce Jack Raf and Miko EEEE!

Yes I quoted a song in this chapter It also foreshadows a bit


	13. Chapter 13: Opi

Cybortrioan vocab.: Opi=Dad

Chapter 13

"Come on Optimus." Optimus gave Gina a scolding grin. "I'm fine! Just look at me no need to see Ratchet!" Optimus cradled the trying to escape Gina. "Don't do this to me Opi." Optimus shook his head which made Gina pout. Optimus put Gina on the medical bay. "Gina we don't know what happened to you and until we do Ratchet needs to see you every couple of days." Gina pouted even more. "I wasn't the only one who was evolved ya know. You even had some of the same effects." Gina mumbled. "I actually agree with him." James said joining the conversation. Gina looked to her brother. "You be stuck here on this stinkin' platform while you get blinded by a beam of light!" "Still agree with him." "Traitor." Gina mumbled.

Soon Ratchet arrived. He pulled out a scanner and scanned her. "Ratchet I'm not sure that we should tell our other human friends about this, about Gina being cybortrioan or about the alternate dimension and especially about her being my daughter." "Yeah, I agree. I'm not sure how they would react, especially Miko." Gina smiled she forgot about Miko, Jack, and Raf. It became silent. "So Optimus, how do you like being a father." "Optimus smiled as he held out a hand for Gina to lean on. "It's different, but I still love her. I've missed this kind of feeling for quite sometime." Ratchet turned and smiled. "I'm glad your happy that you have a daughter." Optimus looked down at Gina as she nuzzled her head against Optimus's palm. Optimus face softened even more. "Optimus." Ratchet said pulling Optimus from the little ball of happiness he was currently in. "I need to go back and calculate some things. I'll be back with the results." Optimus smiled and nodded.

Out of no where a loud whoosh of a ground bridge rung throughout base. Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead came through each walking with one human. Bulkhead was paired with a Japanese teen with pink highlights in her hair. Arcee was paired with a black haired male. He to was a teenager. Bee was paired with a smaller boy with brown hair and red glasses.

Jack caught the eye of Gina who was leaning on Optimus. "So this is the girl you were talking about Arcee?" "Yeah." Gina's head turned towards Jack. "Hey." She said trying not to look like she was leaning on him. "Hey, my names Jack." "Names Gina and this is my bro…" She looked around. "Where's James? JAMES!" Gina's brother came running in. "What is it? Dec…" "James, my brother James." James was very confused. "Huh?" Gina giggled. Miko's face slowly became more excited. "O.M.G. Another girl at base!" "Hey!" Arcee shouted. "You don't count. Another human girl." Gina thought that was ironic. "Hey do you play an instrument? Where you've from? How did you find out about the bots?" Gina smiled and shook her head. "Hey my names Raf." "Hi Raf, It's nice to meet you all?" "So what happened since we left?" Bee asked. "This and that." She said nervously. Jack, Miko and Raf turned toward Gina. "You, you understand Bee!" "Yeah." Gina said rubbing her head. "I found that out shortly after I arrived here."

Ratchet shortly came in staring down at the scanner in his hand. "Well, Optimus I got your daughters results and she seems to fine just…" Ratchet looked up at the new comers and froze. Ratchet face palmed. "When does Optimus have a daughter?" Raf asked. "Did, did you say Gina's your daughter?" Arcee asked fairly loud. "I'm confused?!" Bulkhead said. "Isn't this the part when one of us faints, like now." Miko said. Bumblebee raised his hand. "I'm on it!" and Bumblebee fell to the floor.

End Chapter

Happy Halloween! (Sorry if I insulted you if you don't celebrate it)

Please review, fav, and follow! It keeps this story alive!

Please tell want you want for this story!


	14. Chapter 14: Confused

Thank you everyone for all the support!

Chapter 14

"When is she your daughter?" Jack asked while Bulkhead helped Bee off the floor. "Falling like that was a bad idea Bee." Bumblebee nodded as he rubbed his helm. Soon all the attention was on Gina and Optimus. They both rubbed there helms nervously. "Well, uh." Gina looked up at Optimus and nodded. Optimus picked Gina up and put her on his lap. "Optimus it's true isn't it?" "Yes it is." Optimus said looking down at Gina. "First of all, how is that possible?" Jack said. James smiled. "There's a lot more to Gina than meets the eye." Gina laughed. "Ironic." She thought. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, I'm cybortrionan." Gina got a whole bunch of confused looks from the humans. "Just don't ask I've asked that question myself and there's still no answer." She said leaning against Optimus. "I'm still very confused." "No wonder Bulk, math doesn't make any sense to you. How can this?" "Well, I don't get it and I'm her brother." Gina smiled. "And your not smart either." "Hey!" Gina rolled her eyes at her brother. Optimus started to pet her hair. Gina smiled even more. It felt like the world was perfect. She forgot the pain corrupting her spark. Everything was perfect. "So the lightning?" Arcee asked. "We think it was the creation bond forming." Gina said in a matter of fact tone. "Okay now I'm really confused. When was this lightning?" Raf asked. Jack shook his head when every started to ask questions at once. "Woh, who, stop harassing her!" Miko yelled quieting everyone down. "Let Optimus and Gina take a drive or something while we process what we just heard." Gina nodded "Thank you." Miko nodded back. "Yeah, I think a drive would be nice." Gina said hopping off Optimus's lap. She started walking towards the entrance to base. Optimus followed. "Are you sure?" Arcee nodded. "Miko's right, I can't believe I said that, you need to be with Gina we need to try to understand what's been happening." Optimus smiled. "Thank you." Optimus transformed and opened his door. Gina started to climbed in then stopped, she raced back to her brother and hugged him. "Just in case. Stay safe or else!" Gina threatened. "You to little sis."

She ran off into Optimus's cab and from the distance waved good bye.

End chapter

I want to thank everyone for the support!

Yesterday I had a lot of ideas for the story

I've had some questions about how I write this story: I write in a notebook first(on ch.27)

So don't worry it'll have a lot of chapters

Please review, follow, and fav! It keeps the story alive and more frequent posts

I promise to acknowledge all who do so!


	15. Chapter 15: The Drive

Thank you ShinraFox for favorite(ing) the story!

Cybortrionan vocab. Pedes = basically bottom half of your legs

Chapter 15

"Okay now that Optimus is gone, can I just say he seems different? He seems a lot less serious since Gina's arrival." "Well, Don't take it personally." "Most prime's just aren't build that way." Arcee said. "But I've known him longer then all you have and before he was a prime as well as his early years as a prime…" "You mean Optimus wasn't always a prime?" Raf looked up at Ratchet. "No, one just isn't born into greatness one must earn it." "Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked. "No, no." Ratchet said swatting the air. "As I was saying before he was a prime as well as his early years as a prime he acted a lot like this. He had love in his life with his wife Elita. Now…" "Optimus had a wife?!" "More of a sparkmate, but yes…" "Well, what happened to her?" "Would you stop that?! As I was saying Eltia was killed protecting the Allspark. The news devasted Optimus so he learned what every prime had to. Keep your emotions in check and I'm guessing Gina brought back those feelings. That attitude. That Optimus.

Perspective Change

"Hey Optimus." "Yes my dear." "Thank you. I don't know what it is, but life feels perfect. I've forgotten the pain Optimus. I have a Opi. A real father. I know we met not even a couple of days ago, but it feels like I've known you my entire life." Gina leaned against Optimus's seat. "Me too my darling." She cuddled close to him. "Wait where are we going?" "I need to show you something." Optimus and Gina drove about a quarter mile more to a cliff. Optimus let Gina out and then transformed. He let his little girl onto his lap and he hung his pedes over the cliff. "So what did you want to show me?" "This." Optimus pointed toward the west. The sky was pink and orange. The sun had started to set. Gina felt a warm feeling as the colors swished across the sky. Optimus pointed more towards the south west. "Over there's cybortrion." Gina smiled as Optimus pulled her closer to his chassis. Optimus shook his head and smiled. "What is it Opi?" "It's just Sentinel would've kill me if he heard me now." "Why?" Gina pretty much knew why, but she couldn't help asking. "Contractions. He really hated contractions. Man did I get hit in the helm as a kid." Gina giggled. "Life WOULD'VE sucked with a dent in your helm all the time." Optimus laughed. "It WASN'T that bad." "But you COULDN'T have talked normally." The contractions kept on going until Optimus and Gina were in a laughing fit. When the laughter died down Gina put her helm against Optimus's chassis to hear the soothing beat of his spark. Gina's eyes soon became baggy. She hadn't slept in 2 days at least. "I love you Opi." Optimus smiled at his daughter. "I love you to Gina." Gina fought the temptation to fall asleep to the beat of Optimus's spark, but that was one battle she lost.

Optimus started to drive off with a sleeping Gina in his cab when a com came from Ratchet. "Optimus there's a situation…"

End chapter

Once again thank you ShinraFox for the support!

Anyone like the father daughter time?

Plz review, follow and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!


	16. Chapter 16: Drive back

Thank you ShinraFox for the review!

It really makes me smile when I come home from a long day at school to see a review pop onto my email!

Chapter 16

"Optimus we have a situation. Well, remember the bag that we never opened that Gina and James arrived with. Well, it started to move. It wasn't doing any harm until one of us tried to get near it. It blew them backwards like some kind of a force field. Yet it think it somehow it's related to Gina." "I'm almost there." Optimus signed off and looked at Gina who was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Oh dear."

Perspective Change

"What is in that thing?" Miko asked rubbing her head. "How would I know?" James answered. "It's your bag. Shouldn't you know what's in it?" Raf looked to James. "How many parts of this story do you have?" James shook his head "Too many. Especially ones I don't like talking about." "Well, would you at least tell us why you don't know what's in the bag and why you have a quarters here." "After this thing is sorted out. Promise." Jack, Miko, and Raf nodded at James. Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead kept trying to pick the bag up which was a bad idea. "Would you 3 stop!" Ratchet yelled. "That isn't going to help. Your just going to hurt yourself. Optimus is going to be here soon. It isn't hurting anybody right now." The 3 Autobots nodded.

Soon Optimus arrived. Optimus grabbed Gina out of his cab as he transformed. Gina tossed and turned in Optimus's metal palm. "Uhg." Gina groaned. Optimus looked at his daughter. James walked up to Optimus. "She's having another nightmare." Optimus frowned as he placed her on a human sized medical bay. The black bag trudged towards Gina. Gina turned over and the bag started shaking. A burst of energy blasted from the bag. Optimus felt Gina's fear through the bond. "Did you see that?" James looked at Optimus. "See what?" Optimus was sure he saw something. His thoughts were interrupted when Gina shot up breathing deeply. "You okay?" James asked. "Fine just that nightmare…again." The bag stopped moving. Gina looked down. "What is that?" Miko, Raf, and Jack all looked at her strangely. It was her bag after all. Gina climbed down the ladder. She reached towards the bag. "Wait Gina! Don't!" "Don't what?" She touched the bag and pulled the zipper. "Ahh!" Gina fell back in shock. Optimus caught her. "What is it?!" She panted. "It's It's the cube from my nightmares. It-It's in there."

End Chapter

Thank you all for the support!

I'm sorry for the late updates, I had water polo championships and practices all week!

We won!

Okay another note I'll be able to post for the next couple days

I'm not going to say why for security reasons tell you guys later

Plz review, follow, and fav! It keeps the story alive!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: The Voice

Chapter 17

"What do you mean?" James walked over to the bag. His eyes widened. James stepped back. "She's telling the truth. That cube it's-t's in there." Optimus reached for the bag. A loud ear splitting sound eradicated from no where into Optimus and Gina's ears. They both covered their audio receptors in agony. "Again I am sorry about the pain, but it is necessary. Optimus, Gina my time is running out. Just keep each other safe." Gina and Optimus both fell to the ground. Gina's breathing was raspy as she tried to get up. James and the others looked at them both with sympathetic eyes (and optics). "What happened?" "Voice…Noise…Opi?" Miko looked to James. "Your right, too many parts to your story." "Tell me about it." Optimus picked up Gina. She leaned against Optimus's chassis. "You heard it too, Opi, didn't you?" Optimus nodded. "Yes my dear, yes I did." Gina was shaky. "Same voice from last time." Miko raised her eyebrow. "Last time?" "When me and Optimus bonded." "Okay?" Ratchet started. "About that cube…" Ratchet walked over to Gina. "It's called the Allspark." "Allspark." Gina repeated. "It was shattered after your Opi's wife died. Her name was…" "Elitia, her name was Elitia." Gina looked up at Ratchet. "Wasn't it?"

End chapter

Sorry. This chapter wasn't very good

I'm back from San Deigo! Yeah!

Please Review, follow, and fav. I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

It helps me to write the next chapter!

Please review! : )


	18. Chapter 18: Scans

Thank you for all the support!

Check out my new story Nightshade: A Second Chance

Chapter 18

"How do you know that?" Optimus looked down at his daughter. "I-I don't know, I just do…" The room became silent. "She was in one of my dreams, I think. She said she missed Optimus and…" She shook her head. "No, it can't be. Well, anyway it showed me her death and then I just woke up in pain, yet somehow it wasn't a nightmare." Ratchet and Optimus exchanged looks. "Is everything okay Opi?" Optimus's face softened. "Everything is fine my dear." Gina pulled herself closer to Optimus and closed her eyes. "Night ,Opi." "Okay?!" Miko said. "What's going on?" "I suggest you start heading home it's late." Everyone except Optimus, Ratchet, and Gina started to walk towards the exit with their partners. Optimus looked over to Ratchet. "We can never have a normal day with this one, can we?" Optimus's face turned sour. "I suggest you scan the cube." Ratchet nodded and pulled out a scanner. "Optimus the Allspark seems to be empty of it's energy." Ratchet took a double take. Then he started to scan the sleeping Gina. "And your daughter seems to have a foreign energy source which seems to match the Allspark's."

End Chapter

SECRET ALERT! Well kinda.

Sorry I didn't post.

Do you like the secret? This is not going to be the end of this!

More secrets to come!

I know it's short. : (

Check out my new story! It connects to this one!

Enough rambling!

Please review, follow, and fav!


	19. Chapter 19: Switch

Thank you Lala2010 and fnafwrightings for following and favorite(ing)!

It helps these stories get out!

Chapter 19

Optimus had his forefinger laid across his forehead. "Are you telling me, my daughter, Gina has the energy of the Allspark within her?" Ratchet nodded. "Yes Optimus, and the strangest thing is that the Allspark was shattered into pieces and here it is completely whole, well kinda." Gina shifted in her sleep. "Well, do you think we should tell her Ratchet?" "I don't think so… Enough has already becomed the girl." Optimus looked over to Gina. "She's tough you know, yet I still agree with you old friend." James walked over to Optimus and Ratchet. "Miko, Raf, and Jack are heading home. How's Gina?" "She's fine, just…" James would not let Ratchet finish. "Just tell me. I know there's something you two are hiding." Optimus and Ratchet looked up at each other. "Your already used to this kind of stuff aren't you? At least with Gina." James rolled his eyes. "Okay so Gina has the energy of the Allspark with in her and…" James shook his head. "She's just a magnet for trouble, isn't she? Anything else?" Ratchet nodded. "The power doesn't seem to be completely whole, yet all the energy is in her. It's like there's an on and off switch." Ratchet turned toward Optimus. Optimus pulled his hands up in defense. "No. No. No. That is NOT possible." Ratchet and James laughed. "Have you met my sister?! She's half cybortronan! We're from a alternate dimension where your just fiction and she happens to be your daughter! Optimus freakin' prime for Pete sake! How do you think this can't be possible?!" Optimus head dropped. "Fine, just get it over with." Ratchet scanned Optimus. "Yep, somehow your bond got envoled and like a switch the energy is there when your near and gone when your not." Optimus shook his head. "Remind me never to never doubt anything when it comes to Gina."

End Chapter

Hope you like this chapter

Oh, Please read Nightshade: A Second Chance! It ties into this story! It is before this story if anyone was wondering.

Megatron is introduced in a couple chapters! I wonder what trouble will be conjured up when those to meet! What secrets of her past will be revealed? DUN DUN DUN!

Please review, follow, and fav!

Review!


	20. Chapter 20: About that food

Oh my goodness! It's chapter 20! Time flies!

Chapter 20

The next day…

Miko, Jack, and Raf returned to base. All 3 of them were slouching on the couch. Optimus was with Gina. Both were laughing. James was still asleep.

Miko, Jack, and Raf looked at each other. "When's James gonna be up? I'm still really confused with whole Optimus and Gina thing." Miko looked over to the 2 talking and laughing. "Man, Optimus is different." "Yeah." Raf agreed.

James came out. He stretched his arms. "Uhh, I'm starving." Miko turned around. "James!" She called out. "You have some explaining to do!" James rolled his eyes. "Now? Really? It's like 8:00 and I haven't eaten in like forever." Miko smiled evily. "I'll tell you where I have a stash of good." She said mockingly. James smiled. "Fine." James climbed up the ladder to reach the trio. "Okay, so Gina and Optimus are bonded. There are marriage and parent bonds. Gina and Optimus have the parent, child one. I have no idea how 'cause… How can I say this? Well, Gina and I are from another dimension where the Autobots and Decepticons and you 3 are all fiction. Gina is half human-half cybortroinan. Don't ask any questions about that 'cause I have NO idea. Oh, that cube that we saw earlier has been haunting Gina for quite some time, at least in dreams. When we were watching a T.V. show, that you 3 starred in that cube appeared and sucked both us up. Then we woke here discovering slowly about Gina's past." James rubbed his head. "So, yeah…" Jack and Raf both looked at James like he was crazy, but Miko was smiling. "Oh. My. God. I was on T.V.!" Jack looked to Miko. "Is that all you get from this?" Miko giggled. "Just to annoy you, yeah." Jack face palmed. "Seriously?" Miko grinned evily. Raf shook his head. "I'm younger than you Miko and yet I'm so much more mature." Miko scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, yeah…" James stomach grumbled. "About that food…"

End Chapter

Of course Miko would act like that! XD

Okay so check out my other story "Nightshade: A Second Chance"!

Happy Chapter 20!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Retreat

Thank you Transfangirl16 and Potato-sama Kebab for following and favorite(ing)!

Thank you MyticalDragon18 for following and favorite(ing)!

I am SO sorry for not updating! I have been in this freakin' funk for EVER! I can't seem to escape it! Even though this is one of my favorite chapters!

Chapter 21

"Opi please. Please. Please. PLEASE!" Optimus rolled his optics at the begging Gina. "Opi, it's just recon," "And how does that always work out? Attacked by decepticons." Gina pulled out her best puppy eyes. "PLEASE!" Optimus shook his head. "Fine, but once there's sight of one decepticon your getting ground bridged back to base." Gina punched her fist into the air. "Yeah!" Gina climbed into Optimus as he transformered. Arcee walked up to Optimus. "Guess who else wants to come." Miko and Jack stood behind Arcee. "Please?" Optimus sighed. "Fine." Bulkhead and Arcee transformed and let their human partners in.

The ground bridge appeared in the forest. Everyone transformed and let everyone out. Gina rubbed her head. "I have to get used to that." Jack smiled at Gina. "Yeah, it took us a while." Optimus picked up Gina and placed her on his shoulder as did Bulkhead with Miko. Miko looked over to Gina. "Shoulder buddies!" Gina smiled and brushed her aside. Miko's face turned serious. "'Kay. What we doing?" Arcee turned to the Japanese teen. "Were looking at a stray energon signal. It's very faint. It's not very much, but we need to get all we can." Cool! This is my first mission." She turned to Optimus. "As a family." Miko looked at Bulkhead. "I still feel that this is weird…" Bulkhead smiled. "Take a picture. It lasts longer." "Good idea." Miko pulled out a pink cell phone and snaped a picture. "Miko I was just kidding." "Yeah, yeah." She brushed him aside as she looked at the picture. "Aww, they're so cute together. Look Jack." Jack face palmed at the embarrassing picture. "Miko, you should delete that." She grinned evilly. "Never." She thought.

Arcee looked to Optimus. "Almost to the target." Optimus nodded. Miko slouched. "If were almost there shouldn't I see anything other than forest, wait, wait, more forest." Jack smiled. "At least it isn't rock." "To ceie."

10 minutes had pasted when they finally reach their designation

"Okay? So here we are." A hunk of blue crystals stood not 20 feet from them. "There it is!" Miko yelled. "Wait a second… Don't you think it's kinda weird that's it just sitting there out in the open." Optimus reached for the chunk. "Very weird indeeed." A blast came out from behind and blasted a tree to splinters. "Gina! Miko! Get behind the tree!" The 3 Autobots pulled out weapons. The row of decepticons had already started shooting at them. Jack watched from behind another tree. Arcee ran towards the decepticons dodging every blast to jump in the air kicking off one of their squarish heads and grabbing another scout throwing him towards a row of heavily armed warriors. Optimus pulled out his blade and started jabbing decepticons about to hurt his comrades. "There's a lot of decepticons. More than normal at least." Bulkhead started ramming the 'cons knocking there out with one powerful punch.

During all the comtion Miko and Gina tried not to acceidently get shot. They were standing behind the trees looking at there guardians with worried eyes and optics. "I wish I could help." "Me too." All of a sudden a stray shot hit one of the higher braches making it fall straight for Miko. "Ahhh!." Bulkhead turned back then returned to punching deceptiocns 3 times faster. "Miko!" The brach had landed on Miko's foot. Gina tried to to pull it free. "Ug." "I can't pull it free." All of a sudden a raspy voice joined the conversation. "Ah at last I had you little human." Gina kept her head down and under breathe she said the name of voice she quickly recognized. "Megatron." Gina felt something tug at her spark. "I have to protect Miko." Gina still looking down raised a weapon she didn't know she had. "Stay away from her or I'll shoot." Gina's head shot up to meet Megatrons dead glance. Megatron's eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. In a soft tone Megatron said something never takeing his optics off Gina. "Retreat."

End chapter

First of all I'm SO sorry for not posting. Life got in the way.

Second to make this clear Megaton did NOT retreat because she had a weapon. Not saying anything else!

Again I'm so sorry for not posting.

Please review, following, and fav! I promise to acknowledge everyone who does so!

Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Poor Little Femme

Thank you avatarange, Rebekah Redwolf, and exploderz15 for following and favorite(ing)

Hey it's that time of week again!

Chapter 22

'Okay explain the scenario." "Well, Miko got trapped. Megatron appeared trying to get her. I pulled out a gun I didn't know I had and when he looked at me he retreated. Simple as that." Gina shrugged. Miko who now had a brace on her ankle said. "Not as simple as that! You saved my life!" Ratchet nodded taking in what he was just told. "May I see it? If that's okay with you." "No prob." Gina's right hand transformed into a sleek gun. It looked a lot like her father's, but it had a shorter barrel and it's glow was more purple-ish. Ratchet studied the gun. "Any other weapons?" Gina shrugged. "None, that I know of." "Do you have any memories of using it?" Gina shook her head. "No. Why?" Ratchet looked up at Gina. "Just asking." Ratchet looked to Optimus. "I suggest you train her with the weapon for self defense and gun safety." Optimus smiled at Gina. "Of course Ratchet." Gina's hand turned back to it's original state. James turned his sister. "You're a hero Gina." "Hardly." Jack joined the conversation. "I saw it with my own eyes. Gina your brother's telling the truth." Gina blushed. "At least I didn't actually have to shoot 'cause I got no idea how to use or control this thing." "I can change that." Optimus said smiling at Gina. "Your getting training as soon as possible."

Decepticon POV

Megatron walked into Knockout's lab. Knockout was busy typing into the computer. "Megatron." Knockout said never talking his eyes off the screen. "Knockout, we had setback on the battlefield today." Knockout still typing just nodded. "Our little femme is here, with the Autobots." The red mech quickly turned towards Megatron. "Here…In this dimension…With the Autobots?!" Megatron nodded. " Oh our poor little femme, not knowing her past nor her future , but we bring her here and explain in the process making us victorious. Well, not without leaving a scar or two."

End chapter

Sorry for the short chapter

Hope you like the secret. Megatron and her have a past. Wonder what it includes. Hmmm….

From now on I will leave a story recommendation (A story NOT written by me) before my sign off.

This weeks recommendation: "Through a Cyborcat's Optics" (Romance/Action rated teen) (To tell the truth I was not a person who liked romance until I found that story. I also cried a little okay a lot. Please read. Not written by me)

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Fowler

Thank you meep15 for following and favorite(ing)!

I'm back! I may or may not be able to post again before Christmas so….

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 23

"Opi, where are we going?" Optimus was in vehicle mode with Gina snuggled in his cab. "Where going to the shooting range. I told you I was going to teach you as soon as possible." Gina smiled. "Cool!"

Optimus stopped in the middle of a canyon. He let Gina out as he transformed. A couple of boulders were slammed into the canyon wall to make an odd shaped bull ring. Gina looked up to Optimus with wonder filled optics. Optimus pulled out his gun to make a easy bull's eye. "Now you try." Gina's hand transformed into her sleek gun. . Optimus looked to Gina. "It's just a matter of will power." Gina nodded and closed one eye attempting to get a better aim. When her gun fired it missed the center by about a foot. "Good. Now let's try that again."

Timeskip

Gina was a quick learner. She was hitting the target's center every time within 2 hours max. "Amazing Gina. Now let's try something a little harder. I set my gun to the lowest setting. It won't…" "Wait?! Your going to shoot at me?!" "Technically, yes. You need to dodge my shots and shoot the target. The gun will not hurt, just sting a little." Gina shook her head. "Still getting shot at." Optimus smiled. "At least your not going through what I had to. Some were not as nice." "So on your planet it was normal to get shot at…" Gina giggled. "Okay, okay. Opi let's just get started." Optimus nodded and shot at Gina's feet. Gina jumped to the side and landed on her hip. "Not fair!" Optimus smiled. "Will the decepticons really wait for you to be ready on the battlefield?" Gina got up and hid behind a large boulder. Unluckily the target was blocked by another pile of stones. Gina ran out in the open. Optimus shot at her back. As if instinct Gina jumped into the air, flipped backwards and landed in a squatting position. From there she hit the target perfectly. Optimus put away his gun and straightened himself out. "Wow, Gina, just wow…Arcee wasn't even close to being this good at your age…compared to a cybortronan life span." Gina put away her gun and ran up to Optimus. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Gina leaned against Optimus's helm. 'Gina I'm really proud of you. I really am."

(A/N: Okay so I felt that this was just to short so here's some more. Oh yeah. I wonder why Gina was so good at shooting like it was instinct hmm…)

Optimus and Gina returned to the range multiple times until Gina was a perfect shot, but she was still shaking in up and close combat.

Optimus came in with Gina on her shoulder. They were laughing. James looked up at his sister and joined the conversation. "So how was training?" "Great!" Optimus turned to James. "More than great. I bet she could almost beat Arcee in a shooting contest. Almost."

All of a sudden a message appeared on one of the computer screens. "Optimus, the pentagon is throwing me under a bus! I gotta swing by for an inspection." Optimus moved from the scene to hide Gina and James. "Yes fowler over and out!" "Wait I-!" Optimus cut the message short. He sighed. "We have to hide Gina and James. Nothing is said. Nothing about them, about alternate universes, or her being cybortronan. Nothing got it? Miko?" Miko nodded as did Jack and Raf. "Why is it always me?" Jack turned to Miko. "'Cause it's you Miko." Ratchet raised his helm from the computers. "Hurry and hide them. Fowler is almost here." Optimus picked up James and put the duo in the storage area. "Gina don't come out, he can't know about you not yet." He turned to James. "Keep her away." James just nodded.

Agent Fowler walked in. "Prime! Why in lady liberty did you hang up on me?" Optimus smirked. "Poor connection umm… The decepticons may have been listening." Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose." Whatever. 'kay I need a thro inspection of the base." Fowler started to walk toward storage. "NOO!" Optimus called out. Fowler looked up. "What is it Prime?" "It's just…nothing." "So I'll just keep going." "Umm…How about the opposite direction." A loud clank came out of the storage area. "What was that?" "Nothing." Fowler looked beside the prime. Optimus moved to block his view. He did it again. Fowler, tired of the dance ran past prime into storage. "PRIME! What in lady liberty is going on here?!" Agent fowler came out with Gina and James. "Sorry Opi…I mean Optimus." Fowler raised an eyebrow. "Opi? Never mind, Optimus explain." Well, just like the others they found out and-" Fowler flicked Gina's shoulder. It made a loud ping. 'Optimus is she…" He looked up to the bot. "One of you?" Gina and Optimus's optics scattered around looking for an excuse. "Opi, I don't know…" "Yes, yes she is." This shocked Gina and James. "Wait you're going to tell him-!?" "Stop Gina. I'm going to tell him…everything." The word 'everything' sounded more like a lie than anything else. "Okay Gina was an orphan. Whenever she got adopted her family would be murdered. That included James's mother after they adopted Gina. I'm guessing by decepticons 'cause when we found Gina and James we figured out she was cybortronan." Folwer nodded understanding the half truth he was told. "'Kay Prime, but you know I'm going to have to cover this up. I'll say it's all fine here, but…I'm just going to leave before anything else happens." Fowler started to walk up the stairs. "There's something about that girl." He mumbled. Something caught his eye as he walked out of base. A datapad that had a lot of non-sensible math terms. Only two words stuck out at that moment to him. Optimus and Gina. Fowler took out his phone and snook a picture. "Maybe this will explain…" And Fowler walker out of base.

End Chapter

Trouble. Fowler that's all you just caused.

I wonder what's going to happen. Hmm…

Happy holidays! (Sorry if you don't celebrate anything)

This weeks recommendation: Painted into the Sky (Status: In progress Rated: Teen Adventure Summary: Summary: A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two AMAZING STORY!)

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do!

Review!


	24. Chapter 24: 'Everything'

Thank you SketchyShade for the reveiw! I will take your advise!

Okay so I have a new cover for this story! It was drawn by ME!

Fun fact about me: I like to draw humans and transformers!

Chapter 24

After Fowler left the base Miko turned to James. "Hey James! You never told me about that part! I should've never shared that food with you!" Miko's face softened. "I'm sorry about your loss though." James smiled weakly. "Thanks." Gina turned to Optimus. "Everything, huh?" Optimus laughed. " _Everything_."

Perspective Change

Agent Fowler started at the small screen of his cell phone. "Optimus and Gina?" He whispered. It had some nonsensical mathematical terms, but he made out five words that made sense to him. 'Optimus, Gina, genetics, daughter, and father.' "How can that be? Optimus is Gina's father?"

He could make out the resemblance between the two. The girl's leather jacket, in the light, had a light red shine to it even though it was black. The same was for her blondish-brown hair except the shine was more of a blue-ish. Gina's tennis shoes somehow looked like a darker version of Optimus's pedes. "I guess it makes sense." He mumbled to himself. "But why didn't they tell me? Clearly there's more to this story."

Perspective Change

"Opi I hate you." Optimus smiled. "Yeah, I love you too." "But again with the Ratchet thing? I didn't do anything wrong." Optimus gave Gina a scolding look. "Do I have to explain it again. Until wee have all the pieces to the puzzle you have to get checked out Ratchet." "Do _I_ have to say it again? _You_ are a part of my past." Optimus rolled his optics. He put her on a platform. Gina smiled. "Good times. Most of my time here was spent right here. Either past out or striking you with a bolt of lightening." Optimus shook his head with smiling. "Memories. It's sad, but true."

Ratchet arrived after a while. "Okay Gina." Ratchet hummed as he scanned her. "Hmm… Your efficiency has gone up 20 percent and I've found your audio receptor has it's own channel. If I connect it to this…" Ratchet typed into the computer while his voice trailed off. "Here Optimus. Try this." Optimus pressed his audio receptor. "Hello, Gina." The message echoed loudly in her. "Primus, Opi, How do you lower the volume?" "Will power. Like always." Gina nodded and adjusted the volume. "Hey Opi." "Okay it works. I'll manipulate the channel to everyone's comm.. links."

As Ratchet started to type away into the computer Optimus smiled at his little girl. He picked her up and pulled her into a hug. "My little Gina." "Opi? Did I do anything wrong?" "No just…everything seems perfect." Gina hugged him back. "Everything." And this time he was serious.

End Chapter

Hey guys! The next chapter is going to be the start of some pretty epic chapters!

Well actually it's kinda 'eh' until the cliffy at the end!

We'll have the epic chapter spree (E.C.S.) for a while then a break, and then MAJOR secrets start to be revealed! I mean MAJOR MAJOR secrets!

*he he* I can't wait!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Leave her out of this

Hey guys! No one to thank pacifically this time, but all you guys who follow, fav, and review! Don't forget anyone who just reads this!

Happy 25th chapter everybody! Hope you enjoy!

I TOTALLY love the cliffy at the end of this!

Hope you guys do too!

Chapter 25

Gina looked at Optimus and frowned. "I'm getting sick of this tin can." Optimus looked to Gina. "Who? Ratchet?" "No silly. Not Ratchet. The base. I've been cooped up inside like 24-7." Optimus nodded. "It would be nice to go top-side." Gina smiled. "Yeah! Opi and I are going outside of base. Anyone want to join?" Everyone except Ratchet volunteered. Optimus gave Gina a scolding grin. "Fine they can join us."

Timeskip (10 minutes)

Ratchet opened a ground bridge. "Have fun." "Are you sure Ratchet?" "Go have fun and I get the base to myself." Optimus nodded. Team Prime (except Ratchet) walked through. Gina looked up to Optimus. "I wonder what he does when were not around." Optimus just shrugged. "Next time I'm leaving hidden cameras." Optimus chuckled. "I wonder how that would turn out." "Probably with computers on fire and Megatron busting a gut." She thought, but she kept it to herself.

"Hey Arcee. How about a shooting contest?" Gina asked. Arcee smiled. "Let's see how you've improved little girly." Gina smiled evilly. "A lot, Arcee, a lot." "Okay. How about you have to hit that tree over there." Arcee shot the tree easily. Gina smiled as she looked around. Gina aimed her gun at the ground. She closed one eye and shot a small rock. The rock bounced up and hit the tree right in the center. Gina smiled and turned to Arcee. "Ha." Arcee smiled. "Nice Gina, but can you do this?" Arcee ran up to a tree jabbed her foot into the trunk and jumped to the side shooting the tree dead in the center. Gina transformed her gun back into her hand. "Whatever." Arcee smiled in victory. Gina rolled her optics and looked to Optimus.

Optimus smiled at Gina and picked her up. He put her on his shoulder. James turned to Gina. "I know your catching up to me, but this ridiculous." Gina giggled. "Always complaining about height." "Hey what can I say?" "How about nothing." James was temped to say 'nothing', but he resisted. (A/N: Based off of my family. We're always measuring how tall we are to each other.)

Miko and Bulkhead were laughing. Arcee and jack were deep in a conversation. Bee, James and Raf walked together in a little troop. "Wow, it's perfect." Optimus nodded. "Perfect indeed, just don't jinx it."

Optimus and Gina started to walk ahead of everybody. They both walked into a clearing far ahead of the rest of the Autobots. Gina leaned onto Optimus's helm. "I love you Opi." "I love you too, my darling." Optimus and Gina drifted into a cloud of happiness that seemed to be unbreakable by any kind of evil. A bulky jet appeared jerking them out of the happy state. It transformed into silver mech. "Hello, daughter of prime." Gina scooted back on Optimus's shoulder. 'How did he know?" She thought. "Leave her out of this…Megatron."

End chapter

He He *Evil grin* The up coming chapters are going to great! I love them so!

Megatron knows that she's his daughter! I wonder why! Hmm…

Up coming action chapter!

Sorry no recommendations this time! I guess they make me feel like I ruin the cliffy!

Oh well! Please review, follow and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	26. Chapter 26: Desperate

Thank you dragonfire prime and War WereWolf for following and favorite(ing)!

It's been (somewhere around) 90 days since my first post! (I think…)

Hope you guys liked the chapter before this!

Here's another!

Chapter 26

"Leave her out of this Megatron!" "Oh, I intend to…for now." Optimus tried to block Gina from Megatron in case he tried to fire at her. He could feel her fear through the bond. "Just let her go! If it's a fight you want, I will fight you, only if you let her go." Megatron smiled at his enemy. "Optimus let her go and she will not be harmed…for now at least." Optimus looked at his daughter. "Go. Go to the others." Small tears started to form in Gina's optics. "No! I won't leave you!" Gina hugged Optimus. "I can't leave!" "Gina go! I'll be fine! Just go!" Gina was slowly put onto the ground. Gina's hands clenched up, tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip and started to run in the opposite direction.

Perspective Change

Arcee froze when walking with the remaining Autobots. "'Bee do you hear that?" The sound of crunching leaves came from the direction behind them. "I guess it could be Optimus." Bulkhead suggested. "No it's too many. There's no pause between footsteps." Arcee looked to Bumblebee with worried filled optics. 'Bee turned back to the kids. "Beep! Beep!" Raf stepped back in shock. "What did he say?" "Run!" "What?!" "Run guys! Now!" Jack, Raf, Miko, and James started running. "Why are we running?" "Decepticons!" Raf said in between breaths. "How did they find us?!" James pointed to a small cave. "In there!" All panting they stopped in the cave. "I hope Gina's okay." James mumbled. Footsteps echoed from outside. They all became silent. "Do you think they found us?" Raf whispered. Jack shook his head. "Look." There stood Gina running in the general direction of the Decepticons. "Wait Gina!" James called out. "James." She whimpered. She ran to James and pulled him into a tight hug. "What's wrong?!" "Optimus! He made me leave! Megatron's here! He knows me! I don't know how or why- I'm worried about Opi and-" "Wait, Hold on Gina. Okay let's see. Can any of you contact Ratchet?" "Where's the rest of the bots." "Fighting off Decepticons." Gina nodded and pressed her ear. "Ratchet, come in. Ratchet. Darn all I'm getting is static." The rest of the human started at her. "When did you get a comm.. link?" Gina shrugged. "I guess I've always had it."

Perspective Change

Arcee looked to the Decepticons and raised a weapon. Decepticons looked over to the running human and mentally grinned. "No!" Arcee shouted. "If you leave them alone we won't fight! You know how hard it is to capture us!" The decepticon scouts nodded and put the Autobot's servos behind there backs. Arcee and the bots were desperate.

Well, So was Optimus…

End Chapter

Hoped you liked it!

Next chapter it's a hint to a HUGE secret!

EEE! Can't wait!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	27. Chapter 27: Agony

Thank you. *sniff* there's no one to thank except…For everyone whose has just read and enjoyed it!

Warning: Shortest chapter EVER!

Sorry…

Chapter 27

"I'm worried about the bots." Jack said. "Me too." Miko was about to say something to bring everyone's spirits up when Gina cried out in agony. Her spark seemed to clench in pain. "Optimus!" She screeched. "What wrong Gina? Tell me!" "Optimus! He's-" Gina fell to her knees. "Something's wrong! James –AHH!- I think he's- he's-" Gina cried out even more. Gina folded over. Her optics flashed. 'Healing stasis protocol'. Gina kept denying it, but it kept coming up. 'Healing stasis protocol'. Gina ignored it calling out. "Have to get-uh- to Optimus." Gina pulled herself off the ground. James jumped in front of her. "Where are you going?" "James." She pulled her hand to her spark. "I have to get to Optimus." "No you can't. You're too weak." "James, Optimus is in trouble. He's in trouble. If he get's hurt or worse what will we be able to do without him?! James please just let me go!" James frowned and pulled her into a hug. "Be careful." Gina smiled and transformed her into her gun walking/limping out of the cave trying to ignore the pain now deep in her spark.

She trudged out to see Optimus and Megatron battling in the center of a deep ditch. Gina hid behind a tree looking down trying to make out any weak spots anywhere on Megatron's frame that she could reach and hit without hurting her father. Loud yelps and metal on metal was damaging her highly sensitive audio receptors. Optimus, as if distracted, got hit in the side by one of Megatron's powerful blasts. Gina felt the pain coursing through her and her father's bodies. "AHH!" She yelled but it was not heard over the loud one on one battle. She needed to stop this. She needed to stop this pain. She needed to stop Megatron.

Gina slowly raised her gun aiming at Megatron. She shot. The purple and blue bean streamed through the air towards the enemy. It hit him in the arm leaving little damage. Megatron whipped around to face Gina. "Hello daughter of Prime." He said in a devious voice. Optimus turned sharply towards his daughter. "Gina! G-." Optimus gasped for breathe. "No!" Gina fell to the ground in agony. She was on her knees folded over, because she felt his spark weakening, because she felt the pain of Megatron's blade through her father's chest.

End Chapter

*he he* You guys can hate on me now…

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	28. Chapter 28: L-Love You

Thank you scelecat for following and favorite(ing)!

Hey guys! Here we go! Here we go on an emotionally roller coater!

Chapter 28

Gina could barely breathe. She was on her knees folded over grasping her chest. Optimus, her father, stood in a ditch below Gina. He too was gasping for air trying to help his fans keep him from over heating. Gina could feel her father's pain. The pain of Megatron's blade through her father's chest. Megatron grinned letting his sword return to his arm. Optimus, unable to stand, fell to the ground lying on his back. Megatron turned to Gina. "We will meet again daughter of Prime. Hopefully on better _family_ circumstances." He pressed his comm. and whispered something before transforming into his sleek jet flying away. Gina's teary eyes trailed him until he was out of sight. "Optimus." She screeched as she started to trudge towards her father. "Opi."

Perspective Change

Arcee stood with her hands behind her back. One of the Decepticons pressed his audio receptor. He looked to the rest of the squadron and nodded. They let go of the bot's wrist joints and flew off. Instead of following the Decepticons, the bot's ran to the children.

"Guy's alright?" They nodded. "But Gina went to Optimus. Something was wrong. Gina could feel his pain or something." James said to Arcee only to get a sharp nod. She pressed her comm. "Ratchet?" Arcee finally got a signal. "Yes?" "Optimus and Gina are in trouble. We need you here." Ratchet needn't say anything. He just appeared in a matter of seconds. The humans and the bots started to looked for any signs of Gina and Optimus.

Perspective Change

Gina slowly trudged towards her father. "He can't be dead." She whimpered. "That can't happen! If he-he…" Gina stopped she was exausted. She was feet away from optimus. Gina was on the verge of sobbing not because of the pain but of the hole forming in her spark.

Gian felt a large servo touch her shoulder. It was Ratchet. He could see that this pained him as well. To see his oldest friend like this. Everyone had gloomy and dark faces. Ratchet grip tightened, but ratchet held her back. Still on the verge of tears Gina shook out of his grip to throw herself over Optimus's chest. Gina started sobbing on her father. Gina shoulders shook as she let the water fall from her optics. She contanstanly wiped her tears from falling. Optimus ,with the last strength, put his servo over Gina. "Gina-Love you…" And Optimus's spark off-lined. Opi.

End Chapter

See? Emotional right? Please tell me how this made you feel! Constructive criticism welcome!

OPTIMUS! NO!

*sobs* I know this is my story and I control what happens but it still hurts!

Feels! Oh yesh did anyone catch the hint? About Megsy?

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!

Review!


	29. Chapter 29: Light

OPTIMUS! NO!

Happy Super Bowl everybody!

Please read the author note at the end!

Chapter 29

"NO!" Gina cried out. She clenched her spark. Her father was dead. She felt dead inside. Everything was terrible. Darkness surrounded her. She didn't have a father. She was alone. All alone.

She didn't move. She just let her father servo rest in the comforting potion that became a tradition in the little family they had created. He might've been her father by blood, or energon, but there was something else to the bond when it went out.

Gina screeched in pain. He couldn't leave her! _He wasn't supposed to die._ "Please I just want him back." She cried between sobs.

At first nothing happened, but soon a burst of golden light escaped Gina's spark. Gina not noticing it continued to sob, but the rest of team prime looked up from their morning state. "Please come back Opi, please." Gina gripped her spark even more releasing another burst of light. The arm around Gina tightened it's grip. "Why would I leave you? You still need love, Gina." Gina's helm shot up to see her father smiling down at her. "O-Opi?!" Gina started another round of tears. She put her ear to his chest. Yes, there was a spark beat. She nuzzled her tear covered face into Optimus's chassis. "I thought I lost you. How arw you alive?! I felt the bond shatter!" Optimus sat up. "I don't-." "It doesn't matter! I love you that all that matters." Optimus pulled Gina closer. "I'm glad." Optimus and Gina both felt a shock within both there sparks. They let the pain pass. They smiled. "At least the bond is fixed." They both laughed. Gina curled into a ball. "P-Please just don't put me down. I c-can't-. I almost lost you." "I understand." Gina smiled. She placed her hand on Optimus's chest to feel the beat of his spark, her eyes becoming baggy at the beat and loss of energy. "I love you Opi. More than anything." And Gina fell asleep.

End Chapter

Okay so Optimus is okay! Yeah!

Listen! I REALLY don't like those fanfic's that the main character has unlimited power and whatever!

This is NOT one of those fic's! This is going to be very VERY rare! I mean VERY!

Her power is very limited and it does not originate from her! The next chapter will explain it, but not everything! At least for a while!

Please review, follow, and fav! I promise to acknowledge all who do so!


End file.
